S1M10/Walkthrough
You start at the Volcano where you are greeted by Tamara Tesla. She says that Elder Furi has gone missing, the Super Moshi exclaims that it must be something to do with the C.L.O.N.C. super weapon. The Super Moshi asks for clues, Tamara replies saying that Dr. Strangeglove's glove has been roaming Monstro City. Sources have informed her that the glove has been spotted on Ooh La Lane, and that is exactly where the Super Moshi goes. Mission tutorial starts here. Upon entering the street, you can see Cherry Bomb and the glove. You must create a staircase for Cherry Bomb to climb onto and up onto the wall, where the glove is sitting. The items you need to create the staircase are a broken Games Starcade machine, a box of rubbish and a tire. Their locations are: *Box of Rubbish: Besides the tree in a pot outside the New Houses! shop. *Tire: Under the archway which the orange cat sleeps under, next to the help booth and The Moshi Store. *Games Starcade machine: Behind the Googenheim, buried in a pile of snow. Once you have picked up the items, go back to Cherry Bomb and place them in the order of largest to smallest (Starcade machine, tire and lastly on top the box). The glove leads you to the Fiery Castle, where you are greeted by the Hatekeeper. You must convince him you are not a Super Moshi, and apart of C.L.O.N.C by clicking one of the three options. To prove this once again, you must answer three questions he asks you. The Hatekeeper grants you access to the castle, once inside you can see and hear Wallop thudding himself looking very depressed. You must sneak past the eye-cam by hiding behind crates, if spotted you will return to your previous position. It is best to move when the eye-cam is in front of you. Once you have sneaked past, you will stumble upon Sprocket and Hubbs having a conversation. You must disguise yourself as a robot. *Pick up the pen, the plastic tubing and the metal wire. *Drag the pen onto the box to draw a face. *Drag the other items to create arms and a head piece. Pick the costume up and drag it onto the Super Moshi. Click on Sprockett and Hubbs to start a convosation, where you trick them into believing that you are the maintenance robot. Once the conversation is over, click on the control box. Constantly click on the screws to unscrew them to start the small puzzle game. Drag the cogs out of the way and slide the power rod out to reverse the Glumping process. Once Sprockett and Hubbs are distracted by the broken Glump-o-tron, you must edit the Super Weapon blueprints. To do so, drag the pen to them. You must then erase the current labels and add in some "improvements". Hold and move your cursor to move the rubber or pen. Click on the stairs to the right and a video will play, you can choose to close it but it is better to keep it playing as continues the story line. Once finished, you must play a game of "Strange-pong" where you have to avoid bombs and hit Glumps back to Strangeglove. After three hits, Strangeglove is defeated and Elder Furi is free. Elder Furi speaks to the Super Moshi and Strangeglove. He tells you to escape, sacrificing himself to save you. Elder Furi and Lavendar Troggs catch up, and another small video plays. The Super Moshi now has to escape, you run into Wallop on the way out, who follows you out of the castle. Another video plays of the Super Weapon launch, which can once again be closed if wanted. The weapon malfunctions, hits the Zoshlings' UFO and crashes into the castle. You talk to Wallop, and add him to your zoo, before heading back to the Volcano and talking to Tamara once again. You tell her what happens, before she tells you he left something in the Volcano basement, a giant rainbow Rox stone, which has the ability to summon and rain Rox. Another video plays, which cannot be closed, a recap of the mission. Finally after that, another video, which can be closed, is played, a music video of the Super Moshi March song. Category:Walkthroughs